


Their Saviors

by Turtle_Whisperer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Kidnapping, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Other, Torture, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Whisperer/pseuds/Turtle_Whisperer
Summary: •10 kids• 8 girls• 2 boys~~They have been held captive since they were 6. Will they all make it out alive?~~
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely see any Criminal minds stories where the main character is a victim so I decided to write one. Also sorry if it sucks this is my first story so yea.  
> Also, Reid is my favorite character so his POV will be the one I use most out the whole BAU.
> 
> Also, I may not update consistently so yea.

**Third Person POV**

He took them all when we were six. All at different times though. There are ten of them they consider each other as brothers and sisters, five of them live in the basement or as they like to call it the Dungeon. The other five get to live upstairs. Analise, she is 15. She is kept in the 'dungeon' because he hasn't managed to break her spirit yet. Her brothers and sisters are Sam he is 19, Lexi is 18, Melody is 16, and Lizzy is 14. They all live in cells, Analise and Melody are chained at the feet. Lizzy and Lexi have their hands chained to the wall close to the ground, and Sam is in the middle of the cell with his hands' chains above him.

* * *

**Analise's POV**

We don't get much food or water and we get picked at random by him for who gets tortured that day. Unlike those who live upstairs in luxury they get beds, 3 meals a day, daily. They have everything only because they listen to him and do what he wants. I only know because I used to live up there. There is only one condition he has for living up there besides listening to him which is when the girls turn 15 they then have to make the choice to either have sex with him or go to the basement. It's cruel and disgusting. I followed every order he gave me but then I made a decision when I turned 15 that I would rather be tortured every so often instead of having sex with him so I refused. The 5 who get to live upstairs are Michael who is 20, Nora is 15, Samantha is 13, Sasha is 17, and finally, Cassie who is 16. I hear the door leading upstairs open with a loud deafening creak. That's when I see him. As he comes down the stairs I can see he is carrying a tray of 5 bowls filled with our food for the next couple of days and a pitcher of water to refill our water bowls. He walks up to Melody's cell and gives her a bowl then the same with Sam as well as unlocking him just for a little bit so he can eat, then he gives me a bowl and then the same as me with Lexi, finally he stops at Lizzy's and gives her the last bowl on the tray and then he tells her with his rough voice, **"eat quickly it's your turn"** , Lizzy then quickly nodded and began eating and the rest of us did the same. After we all finish he locks Sam back up and he unlocks Lizzy and he grabs her and then drags her away while she struggles. Once they leave we look at each other and Melody speaks up for the first time in a day or so, **"I hope she is okay."** , I reply with, **"I hope she manages to succeed."** , Lexi replies with, **"Me too."** and then Sam finishes with, **"Let's try to get some sleep and hope for the best."** We all nod in agreement and I then close my eyes and attempt to fall asleep a few minutes later I end up falling asleep.

**Lizzy's POV**

After I finished eating he took me and we left the room and went upstairs, I saw Michael waiting but I knew I wouldn't see anyone else since it was after bedtime for them. He unlocked the front door and we walked to his truck it was hard to see it since it was dark. He then shoved me into the back, then he and Michael got in the front seats and we left. After driving for a bit we finally stopped he grabbed me and threw me out and onto the ground. He then just got back in and waited for me and Michael to complete our task. I had Michael rip my clothing, then I rolled in the ground some more to get even dirtier. I also prepared myself to seem as if I were extremely emotional and traumatized which wasn't hard. Earlier he had left and parked a little bit away from a party a group of high school kids were having in the woods. Me and Michael walked over to the party quickly I then ran over to some bushes that were close to the group, with Michael a little bit behind me. I then pushed myself through the bushes and fell and started to plead with the group **"help us please."** They all screamed and froze as the music quieted down. I continued to beg. **"we just barely escaped. help. my brother, he fell back there."** at this point I was gasping for air while panicking so I just pointed behind me weakly and collapsed and started crying, one of the girls came up to me and helped me up. I looked at her and said, **"please help us can you help me look for him please."** She called out, **"Alec!"** one of the boys who snapped out of whatever froze the others and came over. The girl who introduced herself as Tracy said that she and Alec would help me I said **"thank you"** repeatedly and cried out in relief. We then started walking back into the wooded area. I knew Michael was hidden somewhere. After a few minutes of walking looking for him calling out, **"Michael!!"** several times he suddenly jumped out hitting Alec on the head knocking him out, and then he lunged towards Tracy. He managed to cover her mouth before she screamed. Michael then put a white cloth with something on it on her face and she passed out after struggling for a bit. He threw her over his shoulders and he carried her to the truck and quickly put her in the back with me and we both hopped in and left. When we got home Michael went upstairs to bed. He took me and Tracy downstairs he threw Tracy onto the ground so hard I'm surprised she didn't wake up. As he chained me back up I looked around and saw everyone else had gone to sleep. He then picked up Tracy and left through a door to my right I was on the far right of the five cells. I knew the worse part was about to happen so I just decided to try and get some sleep before that happened. It was then the adrenaline finally came down and my body collapsed from exhaustion. It was then that I just passed out.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analise gets arrested what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any resemblance to people or places is purely coincidental. I just used a name generator for the names and a place generator for the city.

** Reid's POV **

I was reading about the latest scientific research in physics when JJ called everyone to the round table as she was heading there herself. She seemed to be in distress. 

I soon found out why once I got to the round table. The minute I sat down Garcia pulled up images of five different girls who had been beaten and tortured. Garcia said, **"five girls have been murdered and tortured in the past 4 months, two of them were kidnapped and killed every two months but the last 3 have been killed every week in Bayfield, Colorado. Ellen Addison, age 17 high school student in Bayfield, Colorado. Erika Bailey age 18 and a resident of Bayfield. Angela Riley age 16 high school student in Bayfield, Colorado. Faith Brooks age 17 and also a high school student in Bayfield and just last night Tracy Bell 18 and a resident of Bayfield, Colorado was taken. Each girl would go missing for three days before their bodies appeared."** Prentiss then asked, **"did they say where the bodies were found?"** Garcia replied, **"They were found in ditches and on the sides of roads."** Hotch then said, **"our unsub isn't stopping and we have two days to find Tacy Bell. We need to get there as soon as possible wheels up in 10."**

**Tracy** **'s POV**

I woke up slowly and looked around. This isn't my room. I thought. Then suddenly the events from last night came crashing down on me and I try to sit up but in doing so I realize I'm tied down to a table, It's cold _._ I realize the table is metal. I look around and see no one only a metal door. I scream and scream. Until someone finally someone walked in. A man I didn't recognize, I continued to struggle. I yelled and screamed to let me go. While I was trying to get away in any way possible he just calmly walked next to me. He then punched me in the side. Almost instantly I began gasping. It was then that I noticed a girl with a small table in front of her full of tools. It was the girl from last night. I started yelling at her. **"YOU DID THIS TO ME WHY!!! I HELPED YOU!!!"** She just looked down not saying anything. At this point, tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. 

The man just started to look at the things on the table. He grabbed a knife and started to walk around me lost in thought. The girl then walked over to my head. She put a belt by my mouth and told me to bite. I did not do so not realizing why. Abruptly an intense burning pain in my right leg emerged, I quickly bit down on the belt and screamed. I looked over panicked to see the man had stabbed my leg. He then walked towards the table leaving the knife in my leg. He grabbed another knife and stabbed my left arm. The agony I was in was so much I nearly passed out, but then ice-cold water was poured onto me. I began to shake making the knife's wounds even more painful. The girl pulled out a thick bucket with a small metal pole sticking out of it the man walked over and pulled it out.

I saw a branding iron of a circle it was red. He started to move to my side where he punched me. I started to scream and no matter how much I tried to get away from him I couldn't. I closed my eyes bracing myself. It never came. the minute I relaxed and opened my eyes he pressed it to my skin. The pain was so white-hot and excruciating white and black both clouded my vision. I then blacked out from the pain.

The torture continued for what felt like an eternity. I would come in and out of consciences and I had no idea if it was day or night. He finally left and I just passed out, I was used to the pain now. I was woken up by a punch. He untied me and forced me to sit up the I noticed girl wasn't there now he gave me a bowl of food and water I drank it up and ate quickly. when I finished he pulled out a knife and stabbed my chest. Everything went black.

**Prentiss' PO** V

We have been in Bayfield for 5 hours when Tracy's body had been discovered.

She was found in a random ditch 2 miles from where she was taken. I was partnered with Morgan to go look at the crime scene.

We get there and her body was so mutilated it was hard to look at. **"He obviously thinks very little of women if he just dumps her here with no care whatsoever,"** I say to Morgan.  
He just responds with, **"this bastard is gonna get what is coming to him."**

I get a call from Hotch there are witnesses who have come forward. So we head back to the police station.

**Alec's POV**

When I heard they found Tracy's body I immediately went to the police station. I told the police I was a witness and they sat me in a room. A little bit later a scary man came in he introduced himself as Agent Hotchner from the FBI.

He asked me what I remembered from that night.

So I began, **"It was like any old highschool party since we are a small town we usually have the party in the woods it is a fun time then at some point in the night a little girl about late middle school age appeared and was screaming for help, everyone including myself was frozen except Tracy, she was really nice, she stepped forward and the little girl was sobbing so much. She looked abused and tortured, her clothes were torn and dirty, she had dirt all over. She kept going on about how she and her brother just barely escaped and that her brother fell at some point and she was asking for help. Tracy, I guess agreed and she called me over and we went into the woods she kept calling for someone named Micheal."** I paused shuddering at the memory. I continued, **"it was only 1 to 2 minutes later when I heard someone jump out and I felt a thud on the back of my head and everything went black. I woke up and everyone was gone. I later found out Tracy had been taken once I got back to town."**

The Agent just listened and said thank you when I finished and left.

**Hotch's POV**

I met up with the team and relayed everything that Alec had told me.

Morgan asked, **"So what he is using children as a lure to get the girls alone that is sick."**

I reply, **"Yes so now we just have to wait until the next week at the next party when we can maybe get the girl and find out what she knows she might just be the answer to all of our questions"**

**1 week late** r

**Morgan's POV**

There was another party which me and Prentiss are going to wait for the girl.

** Analise's POV **

It was my turn to go I was not happy but I'd rather live so I went.

Once I got there I did my usual routine of getting dirty and had Michael cut my cheek so it was more realistic.

I pushed ran through the trees as fast as I could and the minute I got really close to the party I stopped and tripped and rolled out into the middle of the party. I tried to get up to my knees but I couldn't because I was immediately pushed down and handcuffs were put onto me and a cop was telling me why I was being arrested.

What was happening this has never happened before I don't know what to do so I just keep quiet as they lead me to a police car.

**Morgan's POV**

While waiting a girl came running out of the trees and tripped and rolled into the middle of the group I immediately ran over and tackled her and put handcuffs on her. **"Miss you are arrested for aiding in the murder of Tracy Bell, Faith Brooks, Angelia Riley, Erika Bailey, and Ellen Addison. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. If you waive these rights and talk to us, anything you say may be used against you in court."**

She was quiet the entire time but she didn't struggle at all.

We get back to the station and it was only then didi fully notice her appearance. She was starved and bruised and beaten, she appeared to have not been properly cleaned in ages her hair matted, and her body and clothes had several layers of dirt and her clothes had multiple holes. She was bleeding from her cheek. It was horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about parties and small-town parties so just go with it for the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analise is being interrogated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend look over my writing and gave me advice on how to format the writing better so I hope this is easier to read.

**Analise's POV**

I was sitting in a metal room at a metal table with two metal chairs. These police officers must like metal. It also had a mirror I saw my appearance. My hair was crazy and I could see blood dripping from my cheek where Michael cut me.

So I looked away. Just then a man with longish hair for a guy came in and he sat down, he said, **"Hello my name is Dr.Reid I work with the FBI do you know why you are here?"**

I kept silent so he continued, **"if you talk to us we can help you and bring justice to the girls who were murdered and you."**

Wait?? He thinks I am the only one? So I said one thing, **"us."**

**"There's more than one child held captive?"**

I don’t say anything more.

 **"Ok,"** he says and he just leaves.

**Reid's POV**

I was told they caught the girl and we're bringing her in. Just then the doors open and Morgan walked in with a girl and she looked awful, her hair was in terrible condition it was matted everywhere and her clothes were extremely dirty and tattered

She had multiple layers of dirt on her along with scars, old and new, along with bruises that were also old and new. She also looked very malnourished.

Morgan led her to the interrogation room I followed behind along with hotch. Morgan exited the room and we watched her as she looked around she then looked directly at us but most likely saw her appearance because she looked shocked as if she hadn’t seen what she looked like before.

Hotch told me to go in there so I went in she was looking down so I introduced myself and asked her if she knew why she was there. She didn’t say anything

So I said, **"if you talk to us we can help you and bring justice to the girls who were murdered."**

I didn’t expect her to say anything but her voice was small and quiet and soft.

**"Us"**

Wait?? There’s more of them, I hid my shock but asked **"there's more than one kid held captive?"** She didn’t move or say anything, So I said **"ok"** and left.

**"Hotch she isn’t the only one."**

Hotch just looked at her with a stern expression, **"keep talking to her get her to trust you, and maybe she will open up to you about where the others are and what happened to her."**

I said **"ok"** and he walked away, probably to go inform the others. I decided to get her some water and a tiny bit of food and talk to her.

**Analise's POV**

After the agent guy left all I could think about was how _he_ was reacting to me being caught and how angry he must’ve been. How could I be so dumb? I messed up so badly. He is going to hurt them because of me.

The agent came back in with some stuff after some time. It was water and some crackers he said, "here I got this for you and pushed the water to me." I looked at it suspiciously. What is his motive for being nice to me? What does he want me to do for him?

He must've seen my look because he said, **"I have no motive I just want to be nice"** so even though I was suspicious I took a drink it wasn’t too cold or too hot it was amazing. _His_ water is always too hot or freezing. After a couple of sips, he pushed the bowl of crackers to me. I carefully ate a few tiny bites never breaking eye contact with him.

It then hit me the amazing taste that _he_ ever makes or gives us is this good. It’s so sweet. I want more but when I go to grab more the man pulls the bowl away.

**"You get a cracker for every question you answer. Ok?"**

I don’t want to answer any questions but I look back to the crackers and I just think about how I want more of them. They are so good so I hesitantly say, **"fine"**

"What is your name?"

**"Analise"**

"How long have you been held captive?"

**"I don’t know, some of the others tell me I'm 15 but I’m not sure.”**

"Do you remember how old you were when you were taken?"

**"I think I was six.”**

"Can you remember where you were taken from?"

**"A playground by my house”**

By then I had answered 4 questions and my head was hurting I just wanted to be left alone so I stopped answering questions

"Do you know your parent’s names?"

***-***

"Do you remember anything from before you were taken"

***-***

"Ok I will check in later with some clothes ok"

He gets up and leaves.

My head hurts and I’m tired. So I just lay my head down and hide my crackers. I want to save them I don’t know when I will get more food. Soon everything fades out and goes black.

**Reid's POV**

After talking to her I left and went to the meeting room. Hotch and Rossi were in there. I tell them she was taken at six from a playground.

 **“Did she say anything else?”** , Hotch asks.

 **“Only that she thinks she is 15,”** I reply

Rossi then remarks, **“So she has been held captive for about 9 years? What has she said about the others?”**

I respond to him and I turn to Hotch **, “Nothing, she seems very tired. I do not want her to get overwhelmed and shut down. From my interactions with her, she seems to have a distrust of men so a maternal figure of sorts might better. I think JJ or Prentiss should go in next time with some change of clothing she needs new clothing desperately.”**

Hotch speaks up giving out some orders, **“Ok then you and Rossi should go to the Medical Examiner and find out exactly what torture Tracy Bell was put through.”**

I respond before leaving with Rossi, **“Ok.”**

**Prentiss POV**

I was discussing with one of the officers about what the next step the officers should take in catching this man. When Hotch called me into the meeting room. I eyed the bulletin board that has the pictures of all the women who were killed and the locations of where they were found on a map next to them. The brutality they endured is immeasurable. I look to Hotch who has his usual stern expression. 

He starts to speak, **“I want you to talk to Analise, the little girl and find out what you know.”**

What? I thought Reid was talking to her. **“What about Reid? Wasnt he tasked with talking to her and finding information?”** I ask.

 **“From his two interactions and conversations with her, he believes that a maternal figure of sorts might do better getting her to open up and I would’ve asked JJ but she is talking to the town and talking to the families as she is comfortable with and knowledgeable about small towns,”** he responds.

 **“Ok will do,”** I say before walking away

I was watching her sleep outside the interrogation room when an officer came in and handed me some clothing for her.

 **“Dr. Reid requested we get her some new clothes.”,** he said. I thank him and then he leaves.

With the clothing in hand, I opened the door slowly as to not startle her awake, that was in vain as she woke up the instant the door opened and was on alert. She seemed to relax when she saw where she was, but she tensed slightly when her eyes fell on me. From then on she never broke eye contact with me. 

**“Hello my name is Emily Prentiss, I work with the FBI and I am a friend of Dr.Reid,”** I tell her in hopes that she will relax. It slightly works she still doesn’t look away from me but she relaxes. **“You don't have to be afraid of speaking you aren’t going to be hurt or punished.”** , I say to her when she doesnt say anything to me.

I then hear the faintest whisper of a voice, **“Ok”**. I give a small smile and I sit down in front of her. 

**“I'm here to help you find out what happened to you and the other kids held captive with you, but I need you to tell me what happened when you got taken, where you were and how he did it, and if you want to you can tell me what he did to you and the others while with him.”** , I tell her. 

She doesnt say anything but she looks at me with fear in her eyes and doesn’t make any moves to say anything

So I tell her, **“he cant hurt you and he wont know what you tell me and he cant get to you here you are protected by the whole police station and me and my team, but if you don't tell us what happened we can't save the others.”** she looks at me before taking a breath and looking away for the first time since she laid eyes on me before opening her mouth.

* * *

**Analise’s POV**

I don't know what to do if I tell her, he will know, he-he, he will hurt them if I tell her. I cant do that to them. I… 

The lady starts speaking, **“he can't hurt you and he won't know what you tell me and he can't get to you here you are protected by the whole police station and me and my team, but if you dont tell us what happened we can't save the others.”**

I am safe? I dont know if I should tell her. I have to take a leap of faith what is the worst that can happen? I go back to him? Ok, I can do this. I take a breath before looking away and I start to speak. **“Where do you want me to start.”** I say shakily.

 **“Lets start with the day you were taken”** , She told me and so I tried to remember and think back to that day. It is really foggy and in pieces.

 **“That day is cloudy and foggy but I remember one thing. I remember I was at the park with my mom and we were heading home but i wanted to continue playing so i started to throw a tantrum and kept trying to go back and then I was at the park but I didn’t know where my mom was she disappeared and I wanted to go home but I had no idea where to go I had never been at the par by myself before and so i started to cry for my mom.”**

I stop to breath as that memory is painful and hard to think about, but I continue, **“I eventually found a guy who was with a little girl and he said that he could help me but once we got far from the park and other people down an empty street when I stopped and said, this isn’t the way to my mommy’s house and he responded, I know when he suddenly shoved a cloth into my face and everything went dark.”**

I can’t share anymore. It hurts to much to think about it, but then she says something, **“I know it hurts to remember but we need your help Analise. You are the key to saving the others.”**

 **“I don't know if I can do that”** , I tell her my voice incredibly shaky and uneven.

Emily says, **“Ok. I have an idea that might help you, would you like to hear it?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? 
> 
> If you have any ways I could improve some more please tell me. I want to get better at writing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can make characters look how you want.


End file.
